Kukori Dragons
Kukori Dragons is the Native Deadly Alliance, the Central American Deadly Alliance, and the '''Original Deadly Alliance '''as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Seven young chosen heroes from the seven elemental tribes fight the ultimate evil from the Order of the Black Dragon and the forces of Chaos. Origins The Early Days During the time of the Great Dragonling Migration, seven elemental tribes have settled their own territory and started the new civilization. For many ages, the New Dragonling Kingdom have lived in peace with their guidance from the Order Gods until the exiled tribe known as the Dark Dragonlings attacked the civilization but the combined strength of the seven tribes defeated the Dark Dragonlings and banished them from where they came. Finally, the tribes are at in peace until the new generations of heroes are born. The Chosen Ones Kukio Firespit, a cunning trickster from the Fire Dragonling Tribe who has dreamt to be a fire warrior and then one day, his name will be recorded through history. He has been trained all by himself, all day and night. Then one day, he was visited by a member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and Kukio has been chosen and been summoned to the council for a special summoning. And that summoning is very important for him and the others. At the council, Kukio was summoned to the council and there he met other chosen ones: Ricko Rockpaw of the Earth Dragonling Tribe; Atl Watertail of the Water Dragonling Tribe; Nochtli of the Nature Dragonling Tribe; Cielo Skydrake of the Air Dragonling Tribe; Yaotl Thunderpaw of the Electric Dragonling Tribe; and Luis Metalhorn of the Metal Dragonling Tribe. They were all summoned because of one important quest, a quest that it must be complete by restoring the balance. They were given by their first weapon from each tribe and sent to the ancient world of the First Dragonling Empire known as Dracana that has been destroyed for thousands of years. Their adventure has begun but their destiny has yet to be discovered. Off to the Adventure Kukio and his friends travelled to the ancient land of Dracana and found it for three days. They travelled to the ancient forest which it was supposed to be unsafe for travelers and adventures alike so they rested for one night before they continue their quest. But during their quest, they've faced many monsters, monsters like the Fueraden Kobolds, Savaged Dune Wolfens, Phantom Lizardfolks, and more. Even at night when those evil Dracorcs (a race of hybrid Draconian-Orcs) tried to capture them and stealing their goods which Kukio and his friends defeated them. After they fought the monsters off while heading to the Fallen City of Dracana, they found the forgotten shrine deep in the jungles where it was dedicated to Dark and Chaos Dragons then it's under the occupation of the exiled tribe from Astrogal, the Circle of the Black Fox. They witnessed that these evil Black and Dark red Anthro-Vixens and Anthro-Foxes are attempting to resurrect their evil Chaotic goddess and Kukio and his fellow companions went to stop them, disrupting their evil ritual ceremony. During the battle, Kukio and his allies were teamed by Linda Flameheart and her companions called Winged Staff Dragons and they managed to eradicated the exiled tribe for good, ending their evil ways forever. After the battle, they rested for one night and Kukio and Linda met each other for the first time then they went to their own separate way for their quest on the next day. Restoring the Balance Kukio and his companions have arrived the once beautiful and now ancient Fallen City of Dracana. There they spot the patrol unit of the Dark Dragonlings and evaded from them which they've learned that Dark Dragonlings have moved from their caves to the ancient city and they'll discover the dark secret. But when they were spotted by the enemy patrol, Kukio and his companions have no choice but to surrender, allowing themselves to be captured and brought to their prison cell at the main ancient castle. However, Kukio has a trick plan to escape from their captivity. At the prison cell, Kukio freed himself from his cell and freed his friends then finding the way to stop Dark Dragonlings' evil plan. On the way to find them and their king, they discovered the ancient library where they also discovered the ancient history of Dracana. They've learned that Dark Dragonlings were part of the Balance of Harmony which they've rejected themselves and wanted to plunge the world into darkness with the the Great Chaos Shard which it has caused the Fall of Dracana. Now Kukio and his allies knows what their destiny is: force the Dark Dragonlings to be part of the Balance of Harmony by disrupting their long-life evil plan. Kukio and his allies found the map of the ancient castle and then they went to the center of the castle as they fought their way in. Then the young heroes have reached the center of the castle where the Great Chaos Shard and the evil Dark Dragonling King are there with the elites. They fought them with teamwork and managed to defeat the Dark Dragonling King. Before they destroy the Great Chaos Shard, Kukio was told to kill so the Balance cannot be complete but he refused to kill him so he destroyed the Great Chaos Shard with their Aura to restore the Balance of Harmony, ending their evil dream of world domination forever. With their quest is complete, the ancient city has been restored into its former glory and the Balance of Harmony is completed. Instead returning home as heroes, the seven tribe leaders and their people have arrived, accompanied with the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, and congratulated by them for their success as the new generation of young heroes like Kukio and his friends. After the Dark Dragonlings were sent to their new home so they won't trouble other tribes, Kukio and his allies are honored by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons for their brave and courageous act of heroism and restored the balance and the ancient city. Though Dracana is fully restored in balance, their next adventures have begun. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Kukio was suddenly disappeared and teleported to the jungle side of Panama City, Panama, and was brought by the Panamanian authority then later picked up by the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the joint-operation in France, Kukio is reunited with his friends and joined forces with their new allies as they battled against the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the defeat of the Monarchs, Kukio and his friends are now residing in the Panamanian jungles. Team Members Kukio Firespit A young brave, courageous and cunning leader of Kukori Dragons. A Dragonling who led his young fellow companions for adventures and he is a cunning trickster when he creates booby traps. He wields the Ruby Sword of Pyrus. Ricko Rockpaw Ricko Rockpaw is the strongest of the team. He's a coolheaded Earth Dragonling warrior who can smash those harden obstacles in their way with his might Rock Hammer of Topaz, a mighty warrior who crushed the hordes of Savaged Dune Wolfens while defending his home village in one slam on the ground. Atl Watertail From a young fisherman now a trident warrior, Alt Watertail is a brave Water Dragonling warrior class who swims faster than anyone else which he's the best swimmer of the team. He wields the Shining Sapphire Trident, once wielded by the captain who fought the Dark Dragonling Armada. Nochtli A cunning Prowler from the mysterious tribe of Nature Dragonling who has the skill of the hunter and wields the Claw of the Hunter. He can track their footprints and sensing enemy traps as a scout and setting a trap as the trap-maker. Cielo Skydrake A smart and comical relief Sky Warrior of the team who provided his allies for cover from the air to the ground. He's also a scout, spotting enemy patrols from the air. He wields the double-end spear called Light Spear of Skyver and the bow and arrow called Ray of Light, both weapons were used by Skyver once since he battled Dark Dragonlings' aerial armada years ago. Yaotl Thunderpaw Yaotl is the hotheaded fighter and thrill-seeker from the Electric Dragonling Tribe from the east who had some incredible speed of fighting capability. He learned the ancient technique of the Lighting Dragon style, a technique was used a warrior who defeated Dark Dragonlings and Dracorcs in 1000 combos. Luis Metalhorn A strong-minded Metal Dragonling warrior who defended his village many times and now been chosen for the quest. After the quest, Luis found his first adventures for the first time ever of his life. He wore the armor of his father and wields the Sword and Shield of Ironwing, a captain who defended the city against the massive army of Dark Dragonlings and Fueraden Kobolds. Inspirations * Inspired from DrakeArts' World of Drakia. * Cielo means "Air" in Spanish and Yaotl means "Warriors" in Nahuatl. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:Central American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons